finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gordon (Final Fantasy II)
Gordon is a playable character from Final Fantasy II. He and his older brother Scott are the princes of Kashuan, allies of the Kingdom of Fynn, and both are in love with Princess Hilda. Story At the start of the game, Gordon is a man plagued with depression and self-loathing. He wanders in Altair, wallowing in grief as he blames himself for his brother's death. This was due to the fact that just before the events of the game when the Palemecian Army had penetrated the royal castle in Fynn, Gordon fled in terror rather than help his brother, Scott, who was soon overpowered and mortally wounded by the army. His cowardice keeps him from joining the Wild Rose Rebellion, but he does offer the knowledge he possesses on various topics when asked. What finally inspires him to take action is the rebellion's need of the Sunfire to destroy the Dreadnaught. Firion and the others meet Gordon at Kashuan Keep as Gordon tried to find the Egil's Torch himself to prove to both his peers and to himself that he is strong. Unfortunately, he was unable to continue through the keep, due to the huge amount of monsters festering inside the keep and his lack of knowledge the full workings of the castle, despite being the prince of Kashuan. This revelation about himself threatens to drive him into despair once again. But instead, he pulls himself together and offers to fight and aid the party as they travel the now monster-infested castle, as he is the only one who can open the door to the Egil's Torch. Upon his death, the King of Fynn recognizes how Gordon has grown and grants him control over the Rebellion's army. After the party returns from Deist, they discover that Hilda had been captured and replaced with a Lamia Queen by the Palamecian Empire. Gordon requests to accompany Firion and the others on the rescue mission while Leila keeps watch on the army for him. Though thrown into the dungeon of the Coliseum, he still successfully rescues Hilda with the party's help. Gordon spends the rest of the game by Hilda's side, leading the bulk of the Rebellion with her while Firion's party acts as the front line. By the end of the game, they have pledged to join together to rebuild their kingdoms and Gordon finally believes that he can live up to his brother's expectations. Stats and Traits Gordon comes to the party wielding a spear, and with balanced stats and equal proficiency levels with every weapon, though his HP and MP are weak compared to the other party members. Because of his balanced stats the player can train him however they like as either an attacker or a mage. Initial stats |width="50%" valign="top"| Proficiencies |} Optimal Key Terms for Arcane Labyrinth Other Appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy *Gordon makes a small cameo in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy as a tutor from the in-game manuals. Trivia *Gordon's character has similar traits to the character of Edward Chris von Muir from Final Fantasy IV. Both of these characters have been seen as miserable, cowardly, and weak in their respective games but later rise up to become strong and brave. *Gordon does not appear in the Japanese novelization of the game. Category: Final Fantasy II Player Characters Category:Knights Category:Guest Characters